


Baby Girl

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, Baby Girl! Skye, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Mama! May, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD has been rebuilt and Coulson gives the team six months off, but Skye really doesn't have anywhere to go, until Melinda offers her a place, and something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownedtiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedtiger/gifts).



> For the prompt: When you have time will you do a longer story with S & M maybe add some age play? If that's alright with May as the dom and Simmons and Skye as subs. With fluffy moments as well as scenes? Thank you. From Crownedtiger.
> 
> I kind of failed with the Simmons aspect, I tried to get her worked in and I just couldn't manage it, sorry love.
> 
> And I'm not sure how well I pulled off the rest, but such is life.

Skye was currently curled up on the couch with a teddy bear, sucking her thumb and watching _Adventure Time_ , while Melinda cooked in the kitchen behind her.

Melinda was infinitely thankful that after Phil had put SHIELD back together, he gave everyone on the team a mandatory six month vacation. That day was one she would cherish for the rest of her life.

_“I wanted to thank each and every one of you, for the time you have put into this organization and to helping me rebuild it from the ground up. And I believe my first official duty, is to give you all six months of paid, mandatory, time off. You have earned it.” Coulson said, standing around the holo table with the rest of the time._

_“What about you, sir?” Tripp asked and he received his answer in the form of a twinkle in Coulson’s eye. “Taking some time for yourself then?”_

_Coulson nodded, his lips twitching upwards ever so slightly to mimic a smile before he gave his last official order to the team for the next six months. “Dismissed.”_

_Tripp, Fitz, and Simmons left together, planning trips to each other’s homes to meet or visit parents. At the last minute Simmons turned around, grinning at Skye._

_“Come on then. You have to meet my mum, she is going to be thrilled that I have a friend finally.” Simmons said, attempting to get to Skye to join in with the group._

_But Skye just shook her head with a smile. “Have a good time, Jem. Maybe after you spend some quality time with her I could come visit.”_

_Simmons huffed, but crossed the last bit of space to pull in close to Skye. “Then I insist on at least a picture of us together for me to have and to show her, so she doesn’t think I am lying like I did through primary school.”_

_Melinda stepped forward, taking the phone from Simmons. “Here. Smile.”_

_Both of them did; Simmons’ smile reaching her eyes, making them light up and dance, Skye’s smile just barely passing, and doing nothing to hide the haunted look in her eyes if someone was paying attention._

_Melinda was paying attention._

_After she passed the phone back to Simmons, the young Brit took off to catch up with Fitz and Tripp, leaving Melinda and Skye alone again._

_“What’s wrong?” Melinda asked, grabbing her duffle off of the ground. Phil had told her before he called the meeting that he was giving them all time off and she packed before she came, having already called her mother and asked her to air out the house that she owned in the backwoods of Pennsylvania._

_“Six months is a long time.” Skye shrugged, before continuing. “We kind of killed my van when I joined up, and I don’t really have like a house…”_

_“I have a house, and a guest room.” Melinda offered without a second thought. Skye had grown on her, and the house would feel empty anyway if she was there by herself._

_Skye snorted. “No, really, I’ll figure something out. You don’t have to deal with me just because you feel bad for me, ‘specially on vacation.”_

_“Go pack a bag.” Melinda instructed, leaving no room for argument in her voice, pulling out the stern mother voice that her own mother had used on her every time she had complained about any activity she was supposed to be doing._

_“Really, you don’t have to.” Skye argued, but it was undermined by her walking away to do as Melinda instructed._

_She returned a few minutes later, a backpack holding everything she was taking off the bus with her._

_“Is that all?” Melinda asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“Laptop, my other pair of jeans, and my like five shirts, and other pairs of underwear.” Skye listed off, as if she was checking it off herself to make sure she had everything._

_Melinda forgot how precious little Skye actually owned, and to hear it all being listed off like that pulled at her heart, because even with her own minimalist tendencies, the duffle she was holding was large and almost over packed. Between books, clothing, her treasured weapons, and the PS3 she had finally caved and bought to play Call of Duty with Phil, her life filled the bag well, whereas Skye barely filled a backpack._

_Melinda nodded before turning to leave the room, sure Skye would follow._

_The drive from New York to her house was long enough, and Skye had tucked herself into the passenger seat, sleeping in a small ball and clutching her backpack like it was the last tether to life. And Melinda felt her heart strings pull again, every time she glanced over at the sleeping girl._

“Mama?” Skye asked from the couch, breaking Melinda’s memory.

“What, baby girl?” Melinda called, turning away from the pan of stir fry she was cooking to look at Skye.

“’Nother?” She asked, pointing to the TV where the screen was sitting on a selection screen.

Melinda looked at the stir fry and judged how much longer it would take, and decided that it would be done before another episode finished. “No. Dinner is almost done. Come sit at the island.”

Skye pouted but turned the TV off and crossed the living room and pull herself up onto a stool and sit at the island for dinner. Melinda loved this version of Skye, and it was Skye’s most frequent little, hanging out somewhere around the age of six, and she would pout, but ultimately did whatever Melinda asked of her. Opposed to Skye’s second most frequent little self, where she was in her early teens and bratty, but Melinda loved that version too, she just had to be in the mood for it. And right now she was in the mood to be loving, caring, snuggling, mama May, opposed to strict, disciplinarian, mama May that had to come out for that version of Skye.

“You hungry, baby girl?” Melinda asked, splitting her attention between the food and Skye.

Skye shrugged, and Melinda knew that was a screaming yes, but Skye had so many problems with talking about her needs because she was so used to being denied.

“Baby girl?” Melinda tried to coax her into saying yes.

“Wittle ‘ungry.” Skye said, trying to make herself appear as tiny as possible while sitting on the stool.

“Does dinner smell good?” Melinda asked turning the burner off and grabbing a large bowl to dish enough for herself and Skye into it, grabbing two forks, one that was small with a bright pink plastic handle before she put the left overs into a container and threw them in the refrigerator.

“Mhm.” Skye agreed.

Melinda grinned and took a seat next to Skye, the bowl between them, before she handed Skye her fork. It was always a toss-up if Skye would want to feed herself or want Melinda to feed her, but Melinda always gave her both options, even when she felt like it was going to be a Melinda feeding her night.

Skye looked at her fork for a while, her hand twitching like she wanted to reach for it, but was afraid to.

Melinda leaned over and pushed Skye’s hair out of her face before kissing her temple. “Eat.”

“Is okay?” Skye asked, her eyes wide.

Melinda nodded. “Of course.” It had been a month since they came to the house, and every once in a while, Melinda would trip over something new about Skye’s littles, and most recently it was this fear that the food wasn’t really for her, something that was only present in this little.

Skye was still tentative as she reached for the fork and slowly scooped up a very small amount of food before quickly shoving it in her mouth. The whole meal went that way, Melinda taking a bite, and then waiting for Skye to take one, following the same pattern.

Once the bowl was empty, Melinda washed the dishes up and told Skye to go get ready for her bath.

Skye pouted but trudged upstairs to the master bathroom to shed her clothes and go to the bathroom before Melinda came up to give her a bath. By the time Melinda came upstairs, Skye was dancing around naked to music only she could hear in the bathroom while she waited, and when Melinda chuckled in the doorway, Skye turned to look at her, her eyes wide.

“Having fun, baby girl?” Melinda asked, reaching over the side of the tub to start the water and fill it up for Skye.

Skye nodded, her face turning serious though.

“Good.” Melinda said with a grin, watching the water fill up before dumping a cap full of lavender and chamomile bubble bath in.

Skye sat on the edge of the tub, trailing her fingers through the fluffy bubbles while it finished filling, until Melinda told her to get in.

Bathing Skye was therapeutic for Melinda while being soothing for Skye, and if Melinda was interested in making it less soothing, it was a good place for Skye to transition to her older little, the bratty girl with an explorative sex drive that Melinda wasn’t sure she could keep up with some nights. Melinda grabbed the wash cloth and poured some of the cooling body wash that smelled of fruity frozen yogurt before dragging the cloth over Skye’s shoulder, rubbing the soap in with small, soothing circles as she slowly worked her way down.

“Tingly.” Skye said, wiggling in the water as Melinda massaged the soap into her breasts and over her nipples.

“Feel good?” Melinda asked, moving down to Skye’s stomach and back.

“Really good.” Skye responded, shifting backwards a bit so that Melinda could dip between her legs and rub at her thighs and mound. Dragging the cloth over Skye’s lips, eliciting a low groan from her as the cooling soap settled on her sensitive skin there.

“Do you want to be a bit older for a while?” Melinda asked, continuing to rub at the sensitive skin.

Skye bit her lip and nodded. “I can be little after?”

“Of course.” Melinda promised. “You can always be little with me, baby girl. I promise I will braid your hair and tell you a story afterwards if that is what you still want after we play our game.”

Melinda watched the subtle shifts that Skye went through when she aged herself up a bit, but she knew the moment that Skye turned her attention back towards her, that it was going to be a particular bratty night.

“God, I am not a child, I can bathe myself.” Skye snarked at her, snatching the wash cloth from Melinda’s hand.

“Well you are acting like a child right now.” Melinda responded, rocking back to sit on her heels and watch as Skye huffily went over ever where Melinda had already washed, including her thighs and mound, her head dropping back and a short moan escaping her lips when the cloth and soap passed over the sensitized skin. Melinda cocked an eye brow at her before reaching in and pulling the plug on the tube. “If you are such a big girl, finish getting clean in the shower and go get dressed in the bedroom while I go down stairs and watch a show.”

It was a common play with them, Skye would act bratty and Melinda would simply leave her to her own devices for half an hour while she watched something downstairs in the living room.

She had just gotten comfortable on the couch when she heard the shower finally turn on and she grinned. Skye probably sat in the shower with soap drying on her skin just to try to spite Melinda and be extra bratty.

Melinda started the show, letting John Oliver’s voice wash over her while her mind drifted elsewhere for the time being.

_“You want to do what?” Skye asked, sitting on the guest room bed, her backpack leaning against it on the floor, not unpacked like she expected Melinda to tell her at any moment to leave._

_“I want to take you shopping, and then I want to cook you dinner, like chicken nuggets and fries, and send you to take a shower, and then tuck you into bed, maybe read you a bedtime story.” Melinda repeated for Skye, leaning on the doorframe, trying to give Skye space in case she read the situation wrong._

_“I don’t understand.” Skye responded, and Melinda didn’t buy it for a second._

_“What don’t you understand?” Melinda asked, moving into the room a little further._

_“What do you get out of that? And why do you want to read me a bedtime story and tuck me in? I am in my mid-twenties for Christ sakes.” Skye responded._

_“Well, taking you shopping means I can help your wardrobe. And cooking you dinner, well, believe it or not I have hobbies outside of being a bad ass and cooking is one of them. Why chicken nuggets and fries in particular, is because I doubt you got to eat much true American kid food, and you should get that chance at some point. Tucking you in and reading you a bedtime story, despite how old you are, I think you want. You just don’t want to admit it.”_

_Skye blushed hard and looked down at her lap. “How did you know?”_

_“How did I know what, Skye?”_

_“That I want to be little sometimes. That I want a mommy to take care of me sometimes, but then other times I want a mommy to be, well less mommy like. How did you know?” Skye asked refusing to look up and meet Melinda’s eyes._

_“I wasn’t sure. And I didn’t_ know _until you just told me. But I have been someone else’s mama before, and she…” Melinda trailed off, it wasn’t her place to reveal Natasha’s secrets. “She isn’t my baby girl anymore, she has a better relationship with some other people, it’s better for her. But I like taking care of my baby girls, and when they don’t want to be quite so little, I like doing other things with them, too.”_

_“You’re not going to make fun of me?” Skye asked, her voice quivering just a bit._

_“No, baby girl. Never.” Melinda said, finally closing the distance and pulling Skye into her stomach, bending over to kiss the crown of Skye’s head. “I love my baby girl, even when she wants to be a bratty, hyper sexual teenager.”_

_“That was a little to on the nose.” Skye said muffled._

_“It’s common, I figured it would ring true.”_

By the time the show ended Melinda wasn’t sure what had actually happened, too wrapped up in her own memories with Skye. And she noticed the water wasn’t running anymore, which meant Skye should be getting ready for bed.

Melinda almost chuckled to herself, walking upstairs while her inner persona stuck her tongue out at Melinda while telling her “spoiler alert, she isn’t getting ready for bed!”.

Melinda was almost bitter that her inner self was right, when she opened the door and instead of Skye sitting on the bed in a cami and boy shorts waiting for Melinda to come to bed, she was laying in the center completely nude still, and her knees up and legs spread.

Melinda quickly glanced around the room and saw that the toy box was open, and if she knew Skye, particularly as this little, she knew which two toys would be missing. Sure enough glancing back at Skye she could just make out the sky blue base of the dildo that was buried in her ass, and she could just make out the blush colored toy grasped in her hand that she was working in and out of her body, moaning obscenely. They were Skye’s go to toys when she was feeling really adventurous, and if she was digging in the toy box without Melinda, she was without a doubt feeling adventurous.

Melinda clucked from the doorway. “Now, little girl, I don’t remember telling you to take a shower and come in here and masturbate like a little slut.”

Skye’s hand stilled for a moment, but she quickly picked back up, pushing and pulling the impressively two inch wide toy in and out of her body, made all the tighter by the dildo in her ass.

“What happens to little girls who can’t follow the rules?” Melinda asked, closing the bedroom door and stalking towards Skye, who apparently didn’t care to listen. Melinda leaned over the bed and slapped the inside of Skye’s thigh. “Skye!”

Skye inhaled deeply, her eyes resting somewhere between being closed and opened. “What?”

“I asked you, what happens to little girls who can’t follow the rules.”

“They have – oh fuck, fuck! – amazing orgasms.” Skye answered, continuing to work herself over with the toy, showing reckless abandon now with the speed she was thrusting it into her body. The wet sound of it entering her was almost echoing in the room and Melinda could already see the wet spot on the sheets that was forming from the force of the toy forcing more wetness out of Skye.

Melinda rolled her eyes before grabbing Skye’s wrist in a death lock. “Not if their mommy doesn’t permit them.”

Skye whined, but rolled her hips to get the stimulation she desired.

“I think, you need a spanking, and then I will decide what to do with you.” Melinda said, letting Skye’s wrist go, but only to forcibly turn her over, pinning the large dildo in her and exposing Skye’s ass. Without preamble, Melinda brought her hand down on Skye’s ass hard, making her buck up and moan only to sink down again, nudging the dildo into herself tighter.

Melinda wasted no time, bringing her hand down again, eliciting the same reaction before she picked up the pace, Skye almost constantly bouncing up and down with her hips and moaning wantonly. Then Melinda started adding lighter hits to the base of the dildo buried in her ass, between strikes to the fleshy globes bracketing the toy, until Skye was almost sobbing, her orgasm so close but yet so far away.

“Hm, I will make you a deal. Are you listening little girl?” Melinda offered, turning Skye back over to look at her.

Skye nodded, tears falling down her face.

“You can orgasm and I will take the dildo in your ass out afterward, but you have to sleep with the dildo in your pussy. All night long. Or we can take everything out now, and you can go to bed without an orgasm at all.” Melinda offered her.

“I’ll – I’ll sleep with it in. Please, just please let me come.” Skye responded, rocking her hips trying to force herself over the edge that she was straddling.

Melinda grinned and took the base of the dildo in hand and started working Skye over hard and quick. It didn’t take long before Skye’s back arched off the bed and she was screaming as her body clenched around the toy like a vice, more liquid adding to the puddle on the bed already.

Melinda waited for the aftershocks to ease before she nudged Skye’s hips up and grabbed the base of the other toy, slowly pulling it free of Skye’s body before dropping it off the side of the bed so that she could strip out of her own clothing and curl up in bed next to Skye.

“Thank you, mama.” Skye husked out once they were curled up together, Melinda’s leg between Skye’s holding the dildo in Skye’s sopping wet center.

“Of course, little girl.” Melinda responded, kissing her temple before Skye fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Skye's toys:  
> [Fusion Glamour Pleasures Dildo ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/dildo-sex-toys/g-spot-dildos/sp-fusion-glamour-pleasures-dildo-93133.aspx)  
> [Blush 7 inch Bulge Realistic Dildo ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/dildo-sex-toys/realistic-dildos/sp-blush-inch-bulge-realistic-dildo-79407.aspx)
> 
> And for any curious about the body wash, it is a [real](http://www.dialsoap.com/products/frozen-yogurt-froyo-with-yogurt-proteins-cooling-body-wash) thing, and it does make all your bits kind of tingly.


End file.
